


your sins in weight of diamonds

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, also includes swearing and implications of sex, cameos from gugudan members, mafia and cops au, warning for gun violence in the climax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Nothing will stop you from relentlessly pursuing the famous thief Night Fox. However, when the Night Fox threatens to steal the mafia’s most prized possession, you get pulled into a dangerous game.





	your sins in weight of diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic written earlier this year for [Wind of Starlight Spring 2018](https://vixx-fic-challenge.tumblr.com/post/173515767169/wind-of-starlight-spring-18-masterlist-into-the) challenge

 

It’s raining again. It’s the type of night where you pour out old whiskey from the decanter hidden away in your suit jacket, push the car seat back and let the blue jazz music play on the radio. You breathe in the lingering scent of cigarette in the air, as the flashing neon signs interfere with your vision.

The Red Light district is exactly the kind of place your father warned you to stay away when you were little. But your job drags you back into the dark underbelly of the city as often as it can. You’ve gotten used to this. Night filled with Chinese takeout boxes, heater on full, steam rising from your nose and your breathe rolls out hot and alcohol carefully concealed in a thermos labelled coffee. Drinking on the job isn’t exactly allowed.

You wouldn’t swap it in for a nine to five desk job on any day of the world. Yet on some nights, the lack of activity leaves you bored.

It’s quiet. Too quiet.

You’re not here to stir up trouble though. You’re just looking for a man. If only you were just a doe eyed lass looking for love, but no. You are a copper, as they call it, looking for the man you believe responsible for stealing 100 million dollar worth of diamonds.

The Night Fox.

Your lips thin in anger. The ever elusive Night Fox, almost revered by everyone in the organised crime sector for his skill and cunning. He had evaded capture six times already and had made off with almost 3 billion worth of gold and jewels.

It was a stroke of luck that the department had found a lead to a suspected identity. But the man behind it was a ghost. Or perhaps had never existed.

‘The Night Fox’

The name sounds so rhythmic, you think saying it out loud. Would saying it three times in front of a mirror on midnight at Hallow’s Eve make him appear? At this point you might as well try it.

“You back again here doll?” A woman asks, leaning against the open window. Her voice is sulty, skirt short and her neckline plunging deep enough to give Mamma a heart attack on first glance.

“You’re barking up the wrong tree Yeonhee” you say, smiling back at her.

“I only made an offer of companionship, doll. You seem so lonely out here, in the dark of the night…” Yeonhee trails off, running a finger up and down your shoulder.

“Why are you here? Trying to break your cover Hakyeon?” you ask, not really in the mood for games tonight. Hakyeon knows all the cops on stakeout duty. He makes sure to ask for lists so that he never runs into them or can distract others who start to get suspicious. So him approaching you like this is unusual. Unless someone has noticed your routine.

“Do play along kid, I have a tip that you could find useful” he says, cupping her face gently. If this is the routine he uses, you can only wonder how desperate other men must be to fall for it.

“The word on the street is that two nights from now, the Panthers and the Serpents are meeting up at Glen Milli’s to negotiate some kind of deal” he said, caressing your cheek. “Seems to be a big deal to the underground mafiosos. Everyone looks positively tense about it.”

“I’m not on the Panther’s case. You need to go look for Wonshik” you said, raising an eyebrow as Hakyeon fiddled with the top button of your shirt.

“He’s chasing a lead” Hakyeon tells you. “And there are rumours of the Night Fox being involved. I thought you would be interested.”

Hakyeon laughs at how you sit up straight on the mention of the Night Fox.

“Relax doll. We still have two nights, how about we make the most of it?” he asks, tipping your face upwards by your chin so that he can look into your eyes directly while propositioning you.

“I’m in no mood for ‘companionship’ tonight. But I will take you up on an offer of a good scotch” you say. You’ve noticed a man leering at Hakyeon… at Yeonhee. It would be weird if you were just to let him go after what seems to be an obvious foreplay to the outside world. So you offer up a ride to a bar three districts below.

“Always a knight in shining armour” he says, amused at your antics. He gets into your car with practiced ease and the two of you take off.

A question lingers in the back of your mind, hours after the conversation, distracting you as Hakyeon puts his hands on your waist and kisses your neck.

What would the Serpents want with the Night Fox?

-x-

“All units in position” you hear, the mic in your ear crackling to life with static. Hakyeon is behind the bar, serving drinks. As Hakyeon and not Yeonhee this time. Wonshik is working in the kitchens as part of his undercover identity.

You are stationed as a server along with Sanghyuk as a bouncer to the VIP room. You wonder why Hakyeon is not in your position, being the expert at undercover ops. But you wouldn’t like to be mixing drinks that you couldn’t drink yourself, so you do not complain about the oddity.

The shadows stretch long, the city shutting down but the night beginning for the Red Light district. It’s a long wait till the meeting begins. The VIP room has been reserved the entire night and the guests should be here anytime.

“That’s a new singer” Sanghyuk notes, looking to the man on the stage. The man on the stage croons a few bars of the audience’s favourite song and he receives appreciative looks. Your eyebrows furrow because you do not recognize this man. You’ve never seen him before. And you would remember him, because that combination of blonde hair and sharp jawline is distinctive.

“Anyone we need to worry about?” You ask into your microphone, as you carry over a tray of drinks to table number 5.

“The new kid is an upcoming singer from downtown. Not on my watch list as far as I know” Hakyeon responds. You discretely sneak a glance to the bar where he is mixing drinks.

“The name’s Lee Jaehwan and his residence checks out” Sejeong replies over the comm.

“Why are you so suspicious of him?” Hakyeon asks. “Or are we mistaking the purpose of your attention?”

“Don’t be silly” You reply sourly. Sanghyuk holds back a grin and you kick him for good measure when you pass by him. “I wasn’t expecting him. That’s all”

“You’ll have to save it for another time. I have visuals on the Panthers crew” Sejeong replied. All four of you were on high alert now.

“What do you see?” Hakyeon asked, pouring vodka into a cocktail mixer.

“Fucking shit. It’s the big boss. Jung Taekwoon” Sejeong said. “Fuck fuck fuck. We have orders not to arrest the higher ups. We have to pull the plug on this right now.”

Wonshik’s curses are heard over the comm and you instantly know that he has probably cut himself with a large kitchen knife.

“What’s he doing here?” Wonshik asks. His words are muffled and unclear because he must be sucking the blood on his finger out. But the tone of surprise is not strange to the team.

“Must be a big deal if the leaders themselves are here. We make no arrests but we need to gather intel from this meeting” Hakyeon says, thinking quick.

“I can see him entering. I’m on it” You say, before turning your mic volume down to the very low. You put down the food on your tray on a lone drunk man’s table. He’s probably too drunk to care but that’s not high up on your list of cares and concerns. As you leave, he attempts to grab your ass. The lewd proposition on his mind, never makes it past his lips for you twist his hand and turn it the wrong way causing him to whimper in pain.

You turn sharply when you hear someone chuckle.

“He’s not troubling you I hope?” the man asks. Blonde cheeks, sharp jaws and smooth voice.

“No sir” You answer. Lee Jaehwan is handsome up close. And evidently chivalrous.

“This way Jaehwan” another old man says. The way he places his hand on Jaehwan’s waist suggests intimacy but you don’t say anything. Your focus tonight is Jung Taekwoon, not the golden songbird of Glen Milli’s.

Jung Taekwoon is the epitome of Cuban cigars and bullets combination. The enigmatic mob boss of the Panthers crew that runs the districts north of the Red Light. You’d be hard pressed to find any evidence to pin on him directly. If there is anything that the Panthers are good at, it is hiding a dead body.

But if the leader of the Panthers is here then it is not far fetched to assume that someone higher up in the Serpents are meeting him. Just getting names to match the faces would be a jackpot for the team. You can see Sanghyuk analysing the faces of anyone who enters the room and you know that Sejeon is furiously making calls and bringing up files and info on anyone Sanghyuk can recognize.

You share a look with Hakyeon when you see the old man lead songbird inside. His eyebrows furrow in tension and you pull out your notepad and pen, wishing it was a gun instead. You head in, Sanghyuk making a point to look ahead and not draw unnecessary attention to you.

The conversation stops the moment you walk in and everyone turns to look at you.

“Gentlemen, may I take your order?” you ask with a practiced service smile.

“Who are you? Where is Hana?” the old man from earlier asks.

“Hana has the night off. I’m covering her shift” You reply. Hana is the waitress who usually works Fridays. You know her well since she is a friend of Sejeong and a police informant. Hence the easy swap between roles.

“So what can I get you guys? We have lamb burgers as a special tonight. We also have minestrone soup and mushroom ravioli as new entries to the menu tonight” you say. The old man frowns angrily and is about to say something when songbird… no, Jaehwan, puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Beef and cheese burgers. With fries on the side and generous amounts of ketchup” Jaehwan orders. The authority in his tone throws you off as you note the orders. The men echo that they will have the same, not wanting to put in too much effort into thinking about it. A round of Glen’s good cigars and his best whiskey are added to the list. You nod, looking round to make sure you haven’t missed anyone before reciting the orders back.

As you leave the room, you can see Jaehwan looking at you and try not to act too bothered by it.

“I need two bottles of the best whiskey you have” you say, delivering the order for drinks to Hakyeon. “And a shot of vodka neat for my nerves and everything Sejeong can bring up on Lee Jaehwan.”

“Sejeong is already on it. So far his profile in squeaky clean” Hakyeon tells you, as he pours out a glass of water for you instead. You glare at him but drink it all the same. There’s a tell tale sign of thunder outside. It’ll probably rain again tonight.

You take the whiskey and soda and make your way to the VIP room. Jaehwan pays no attention to you, leaning over to whisper to the old man from earlier. You quickly place the glasses and pour out two fingers of whiskey for everyone. Jaehwan spares you a glance when you leave and you can feel his eyes on your back for much after.

“No evidence of anything suspicious” Sejeong said. “But it's too damn clean for a profile. No parking tickets either.”

“It's a cover. He's definitely significant to the Serpents” you tell her over the ear piece. “And I think that he is getting suspicious of me. I am taking the earpiece off.”

“Don't. That's our only link to you and it's dangerous to walk in without someone covering your back” Hakyeon says sharply.

“Sanghyuk is right outside. He's covering the only exit. I'll scream if I need help. It would fit right in with the part of terrified waiter” You explain before pulling the ear bud. You don't switch it off before putting it inside your jacket’s pocket. That should keep the team happy.

Wonshik walks out of the kitchen with a scowl on his face and his earpiece out as well. He pushes the tray of food with his poker face set and you follow him. Wonshik serves the right side of the table while you cover the left.

“Thank you” a soft voice says as you place the steak in front of Jung Taekwoon. The softness startles you and you just nod in response. Taekwoon nods and doesn't pay you any more attention, looking at Wonshik instead who just passes by you.

“We'll take another bottle of whiskey” one of the bodyguards tells you.

“Right away sir” you say, leaving the room. Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow at you and Hakyeon looks over as you walk to him.

“Another bottle of whiskey for the VIP room” you tell him.

“They're wasting time. Anything important would be done by now” Hakyeon says, pouring out a shot of vodka and lime soda for You.

“Taking any drastic measures will alert them to who we really are” You say, drinking the shot down in one go.

“Team meeting once we're all off our shifts. We need to discuss what's happened tonight” Hakyeon orders. You nod and go back to the room with the bottle.

The night passes without an incident or further discussions. Sejeong transcribes everything the bugged room picked up. Wonshik is the first to get off his shift, joining Sejeong in the van to help her. Hakyeon and Sanghyuk go next, making a round of the block to check for any tails.

You stay back, cleaning the counter top at the bar. Your earpiece is back on in case of emergencies. Lee Jaehwan is here as well. He stands by the grand piano set on the stage, fiddling with the keys as he talks to the the manager. Probably discussing his next performance. Though why someone who looks to be significant in the Serpents gang would have to work is beyond you.

Maybe you are reading it wrong. Maybe it's the old man who is significant and Jaehwan is just his arm candy. Maybe they humour him since he seems to be the only one who ever orders decisively, taking the awkward responsibility off their shoulders.

But Songbird is interesting. The way he tilts to his side, deep in thought and runs his finger down his jawline…

He yawns and you yawn and you freeze when he smirks at you. You weren't supposed to be staring. The vodka from two hours ago seems to be finally kicking in. Maybe you should have left this job to Hakyeon who was originally placed here.

You busy yourself in wiping the extra clean counter. Maybe you'll be the first to wear actual holes in the granite using felt cloth.

“I don't think scrubbing extra hard will get rid of imaginary dirt” Jaehwan says playfully, sitting opposite to you. The plus point of the granite top is that you see his reflection before he sits down and it gives you a split second to compose yourself.

“Can never be too clean” You say, shrugging your shoulders.

“Can't get more squeaky clean than a copper, can you?” Jaehwan asks, placing his head on his elbow. His eyes are cold and calculating, unlike his easy posture. His free hand reaches to pull out the concealed earpiece and he regards it with the rise of an eyebrow before turning it off.

“Did you really think we wouldn't notice?” he asks, returning the earpiece to You.

“If you knew we were present, why didn't you just leave?” You ask him. You should have kept a recording device on you, damn it.

“Silly little copper. Have you ever considered that we wanted your friends to overhear?” Jaehwan said.

“Who are you?” You ask, getting straight to the point. You won't get this chance to be face to face with him again.

“Just a simple errand boy. No one who should concern you. But you concern the Serpents” he told her.

“We haven't done anything wrong. You implied that you practically invited us to the meeting. We only needed to be sitting at the table” You said.

“You're looking for the Night Fox. The Serpents and the Panthers are too” Jaehwan tells you, folding his fingers.

“Why?” You ask. Any information you can get is good at this point.

“The Night Fox has crossed some powerful people and gotten the others…. concerned” Jaehwan said.

“And you'd like us to find him for you” You say.

“Yes” Jaehwan agrees, pushing his chair back and testing how he can tilt it.

“The Night Fox is a criminal and will be dealt with accordingly” You say, not promising anything.

“On the streets, the mafia are the judge jury and executioner.”

-x-

You took a deep breathe. You felt shitty, having gotten only an hour or two of sleep. Your back hurt, feeling very sore. The skies were grey, a grim reflection of your own mood. The coffee didn’t help. Not as much as alcohol would.

You had been up all night, considering Lee Jaehwan’s words. He hadn’t minced his words. The two most powerful mafia in the city wanted the Night Fox. There was a greater, more elaborate scheme at play and a misstep would you have it entangled in its complicated web.

“You look like shit” Wonshik says, rolling down the window as he drives up to you.

“I hadn't fucking noticed” you say, feeling grouchy. It is 10 in the morning and you weren't in the mood for chitchat. Wonshik had messaged at 4 in the morning, telling you he would pick you up at 10 for work. It hadn't been a request.

“What do you need?” you ask, sliding into the passenger seat. The coffee cup was empty, save the cream clinging onto the insides of the container.

“I have to talk to you” he says, starting up the car again. Wonshik took a left, intending to drive down the fifth avenue which would be a longer drive to the precinct.

“I already know you resigned from your job and you’re on your two week’s notice” you say, with a shrug.

“Only Hakyeon knows that” Wonshik says. His eyebrows knit together when he frowns.

“Yes well, I would be a shitty detective if I didn’t notice” you lie. Hakyeon has told you this in strictest confidence and would be telling the rest of the team soon.

“That was not what I wanted to talk to you about” Wonshik says, dismissing the topic. “I saw you talking to the golden songbird Lee Jaehwan himself, after hours. Mind telling me what that was all about?”

“I was just trying to get what information I could from him” you lie again. You were getting better at this. Maybe you would finally beat Sanghyuk at poker.

“Not flirting with him? Because we could tell that you were interested in other aspects of him too” Wonshik says, turning left.

“Fuck that. I was only flirting to get him to open up more. Easiest to make someone slip up if they think you're too enamoured to notice the fine details” you say. A third lie of the conversation. A record in itself.

“Your language gets filthier when you are sleep deprived. You might want to watch that smart mouth around Hakyeon” Wonshik warns.

“Hakyeon rather likes me and my dirty mouth” you reply smugly.

“I’d rather not discuss your sex lives” Wonshik grimaces.

“There is no sex life. That was just a joke” you say sharply.

“I would be a shitty detective if I never noticed” Wonshik mimics you from earlier. “Besides, you have a tell for every type of lie.”

“What tell?” you ask curiously.

“Not giving my cards away. I make a lot of money winning at poker” Wonshik laughs, pulling into the precinct parking lot.

“Oh and by the way, your entire conversation was recorded on your earpiece. You were lucky it was my turn to monitor and not Sejeong’s.”

Your lips thin. So Wonshik had known that you were lying the entire time. You feel like an idiot. You think back to everything you had said in the entire conversation and what can be used against you.

“I haven't said a word of it to anyone. If you promise to stay away from Lee Jaehwan, you will buy my silence forever” he says, parking his car.

“Why?” You ask, suspicious of any reason he would give.

“I have my reasons. This isn't the time or place for that discussion. Besides I am just looking out for you” Wonshik says, looking you in the eyes. You hold his gaze evenly, not the one to back down from a challenge.

All sleep, if any had remained, was now gone. Adrenaline replaced exhaustion and you were now on your toes, your back against the proverbial wall.

-x-

“I thought the two of you wouldn't be here till 12” Sanghyuk comments when Wonshik opens the door to the meeting room. Hakyeon, Sejeong and Sanghyuk were already present and waiting on them.

“I am probably not here mentally till 1” you acquiesce.

“Caffeinate yourselves. I just got back from a long meeting with Chief” Hakyeon warns, mostly for you and not Wonshik.

“Long meetings are always bad news” Sejeong worries.

“At this point, I can't tell if it is a good development or bad” Hakyeon admits. He waits for Wonshik to lock the door behind him.

“We're dropping the Night Fox case” he starts.

“What” you exclaim, sitting up straighter.

“Chief is concerned with the involvement of the Serpents and the Panthers. At first it was just a simple white collar crime. But then the Night Fox stole from the Serpents and got the mafia involved. A specialised unit will be taking up the case to handle it with… required sensitivity” he explains.

“Are we collaborating with the special unit?” Sejeong asks.

“No we're not. It's a complete handover” Hakyeon replies.

“But we've been working on this case for three years now!” you protest. White collar crimes are specifically under the purview of your department. You have personally been invested in catching the Night Fox for years now.

“That was before we realised the case was so complicated. The top mob bosses don't get involved just for anyone” Hakyeon reminds you.

“When does the switch take place?” Sanghyuk asks, breaking up what might be a fight.

“Day after tomorrow. Which means that you have enough time to get in all the paperwork” he says, looking pointedly at Sanghyuk who groans. The youngest hates paperwork and you agree.

“Meanwhile, Sanghyuk and I will continue to remain undercover at the Red Light district. I have new cases for Sejeong and Groucho Marx over there. You start investigation on field tomorrow” Hakyeon says, gesturing to you.

“Fucking funny” you say. Alliteration was never your forte.

“As for Wonshik, do you want to tell them or should I?” Hakyeon asks.

“All of us know he resigned” Sanghyuk pipes up.

“We would be very bad at our jobs if we couldn't tell. When is your last day?” Sejeong adds.

“Next Monday” Wonshik answers.

“We wish you luck for your future endeavours” Hakyeon says while Sanghyuk simultaneously says “Lucky bastard”. Hakyeon chops his neck swiftly for ‘language’ which leads to protests and discrimination because you have definitely used filthier words before.

“I suppose you guys are free for the rest of the day” Hakyeon says, dismissing everyone.

“I'm going to sleep” you announce, being the first to leave the room. Wonshik follows, knowing you have no such intention. Hakyeon and Sejeong fall into a discussion about the new case while Sanghyuk drowns in his coffee. You still can't shake off the bad feeling in your gut.

“Tell me you aren't going to do something stupid” Wonshik says the moment you both are out of earshot.

“You heard the boss” you gripe. “I was actually going to get a drink.”

“It's eleven in the morning” Wonshik reminds you.

“And your point is?” you ask, with one eyebrow raised.

“Never change kid” Wonshik says, ruffling your hair. You scowl, unsure why Wonshik is being so friendly after practically threatening you. But Wonshik will be gone soon and the case is out of your hands so maybe, for a while, you can afford to let your guard down.

-x-

“Mayonnaise is very yucky” Jaehwan says, sliding into the chair in front of yours. You raise an eyebrow, doing a quick survey of your surroundings. Two men at the entrance and one in a car down the road, ready to go. There must be another one on the back alley near the staff exit. Nowhere to run.

The weather is fairly sunny now, and there are multiple people in the café for lunch. The Serpents don't murder their victims out in the open so this is a small comfort. But the number of people following Jaehwan is significant.

The man himself is busy stealing potato chips that come free with your sandwich

“Get your own sandwich then” you say, for the lack of a better reply. It's not the answer that will not get him killed. But it does make Jaehwan laugh. His hair is up and in his clean button up, he does look very handsome when his eyes sparkle.

“I'm just making a pit stop. I missed you after our night at Glen Milli’s” Jaehwan says, before popping another chip into his mouth.

“I'm no longer assigned on your case” you say simply. It is the truth after all.

“I thought you were personally invested in catching the Night Fox, given the number of late night vigils you pulled in the Red Light district” Jaehwan says, resting his hand against his arm with his elbow propped on the table.

“Our department no longer deals with that case. If you have information that you think the police will find useful then I can redirect you to the right person” you say, half of the line being rehearsed over your countless number of days in the force.

How does Jaehwan know how many times you've been in and out of the Red Light district if he arrived here a few days ago? How many people have had their cover blown and not realised it yet? What do the Serpents know? And in collaboration with the Panthers, how much have they shared?

“Case shifting and officers resigning. Sounds like your department is in trouble” Jaehwan comments. He snorts at the confused look on your face.

“What? Did you think that I didn't realise that an ear piece meant someone was listening in on our conversation? I followed up on that naturally. Kim Wonshik is a very interesting man. Cute and funny” Jaehwan said with a smirk.

“What do you want?” you snap. A part of you worried for Wonshik. He is a civilian now as far as you know and has no means of protecting himself after he surrendered his badge and gun.

“Don't be jealous pet. I have no interest in Wonshik. I do have a new deal for you given the change in our circumstances” Jaehwan said, leaning against the back of his chair.

“Do I even have the option of refusing?” you ask, gesturing to the black car at the end of the road.

“Of course you do” Jaehwan laughs. ‘But you won't like the consequences’ goes unsaid.

“I'd like some time to think over it” you say, finishing the last of your sandwich. Your stomach feels queasy and you know it won't digest well.

“Wednesday at 1.30 in the night. You know where” Jaehwan says.

“Of course. Can't wait to listen to the golden songbird” you say, your jaw clenching at the forced pleasantries.

-x-

“I ordered Thai because I was too lazy to cook and I know you already expected this” you say the moment you open the door and see Hakyeon on the other side.

“Yeah I did” Hakyeon says with a smile.

“Good. Because I am not apologising. I've had a shitty day” you grumble.

“I noticed. I brought your favourite flavour ice cream along” Hakyeon says holding up a bag with a large carton of cookie dough ice cream.

“Come on in” you say, taking the ice cream from him. Hakyeon lets himself in and settles on the couch while you put the carton in the freezer.

“What movie are we watching?” you ask. It's Hakyeon’s turn to pick a movie this time.

“We're going on a Ghibli marathon” Hakyeon declares proudly. You open your mouth but decide against it. Nothing can change Hakyeon’s mind when it comes to Japanese anime movies.

“As long as it's not sad stuff” you relent.

Hakyeon puts the DVD into the player and you sprawl on the opposite end of the couch. When he returns to the couch, Hakyeon decides to lie next to you, his head on your chest. Your arms wrap around him automatically.

“Do you want to tell me about your day?” he asks, ten minutes into the movie. You're not paying attention and he has already seen it before.

“The stupid robberies turned out to be an elaborate insurance scam. I had to deal with the smug overbearing son of a bitch insurance agent all day” you complain.

“I guessed it was. The timeline of the crime and the evidence didn't add up when I was reviewing the case file” Hakyeon agrees.

“Yeah that testimony was fucked up. Could have fooled a fresh cop” you scoff.

“They would have gotten away too. If it hadn't been for you meddling kids” Hakyeon parodies a villain from Scooby Doo.

“We even had a dog” you add, making him laugh. The vibrations against your chest feel pleasant and warm.

“I was worried you know. I expected more resistance when the Night Fox case was taken away. I should have trusted you” Hakyeon confesses, burying his face in your body.

“Yeah” you say simply. You run your hands through his hair and avoid acknowledging the guilt that bubbles up.

When you meet Jaehwan tomorrow, you will turn his offer down.

-x-

“I was starting to think you wouldn't show up” Jaehwan said pleasantly.

You huffed. When you had arrived, Jaehwan had still been on the stage. So the bodyguards had escorted you to his dressing room.

“I only came to tell you no dice. I am not taking you up on the offer. Any offer” you declare. Jaehwan regards you with a look.

“Leave us” he orders and the bodyguards promptly take up place outside the door. Jaehwan locks the door behind them and it filters out the sound of music and people's chatter. All that remains in the room is awkward silence.

“Since you were courteous enough to do this in person, would you also like to elaborate on why” Jaehwan asks. He takes his jacket off and hangs it on the rack. His eyes are not on you but his attention is.

“It's no longer my case to take decisions for. If you have information that  -”

“You'll redirect me to the correct person to handle it. I remember” he says, unbuttoning his shirt. You swivel your chair around to give him some privacy.

Your chair is turned around forcefully. Jaehwan puts his hands on either arm of the chair and leans over to look you in the eye.

“You could have said this over a phone call. Yet you're here in person. You are very curious aren't you?” he asks with a sly smile. He lifts your chin up with a finger and your jaw sets firmly.

“Not at all. Coming here was better than finding myself cornered in a public space where innocent people can get hurt” you say, trying to intimidate him into backing away with your tone.

“You liar. Noble motives but all a lie” Jaehwan comments. His fingers trace your jawline. His fingers are long and pretty but rough from manual labour. His unbuttoned shirt exposes a clean shaved chest that is tanned from the sun and muscles expected from consistent exercise.

“Fine” he says pulling up. “I declare no dice too. I won't give information to anyone in the police force but you. Make what you will of that.”

“Why?” you ask, fists balling up in anger.

“Isn't it obvious? I've taken a liking to you” Jaehwan says playfully. “Those are your terms and these are mine. Consider them carefully copper. There's an expiry date on the information I have and my patience with you.”

-x-

“A word?” Sanghyuk asks, walking up to your desk.

“What's up?” you ask, leaning against the chair. Sanghyuk is the baby of the department and is rarely so serious.

“Have you heard from Wonshik?” he asks and you're caught by surprise.

“I haven't. Why?” you ask warily.

“None of us have. Don't you think it's weird? It's like he just dropped off the face of the earth” Sanghyuk explains.

“It's Wonshik. He forgets to call his own mom for months. This is expected behaviour” you conclude.

“Yeah. Maybe he's just settling in” Sanghyuk agrees, jumping to sit on your desk.

“What are you looking at?” Sanghyuk asks, glancing at your computer screen. “The Night Fox again?”

“I was just looking over the profile. We have nothing on this man. Nothing except the calling card and that feels weird” you tell him.

“He's one of the best. It would have been amazing if our team had brought him in” Sanghyuk says wistfully. “Except now that it's at the Bureau, the case is effectively closed.”

“What do you mean?”

“Isn't it obvious? The Bureau won't lay a hand on the mafia. There's too much history there and the city can't afford a civil war. Remember 2004? No way are they risking a repeat show” Sanghyuk tells you.

“So the Night Fox is never going to be caught” you deduce.

“Not unless the mafia get him first. Which won't be pretty for him” Sanghyuk says, taking a sip of your coffee.

“Would they go after him?”

“Depends on what he did doesn't it? He must have stolen something very valuable.”

-x-

“Fancy seeing you here” Jaehwan said with a smile. “Don’t you know that these parts are dangerous for squeaky clean coppers like you?”

“What can I say, I was seduced by the dark side” you say, leaning against your car.

“Tempting” Jaehwan said, eyeing you up and down. “But we have business to attend to first.”

“Alright” you agree, taking your cap off and throwing it onto the driver’s seat through the window.

“You changed your hair?” he asks, taking in your blonde locks.

“Needed a switch up” you confess. “How does it look?”

“Enough to seduce me to the light side” he laughs. He ruffles your hair and his fingers linger on your cheek. He tilts his head in the direction to the tall building. It’s the City Art Gallery, infamous for being a mafia stronghold.

“After you” you say, tugging your jacket closer to yourself. It’s a cold chilly night, the cemented pavement still wet from the rain. It’s weird that it has been raining at this time of the year. Then again, it has been a weird set of days.

“So what changed your mind?” Jaehwan asks, making small talk as they walk.

“I had reasons” you say cryptically. You had thought about it long and hard. You only needed information. You would not be involved in anything else to do with the thief.

“To the back room” Jaehwan tells the bodyguard. The bodyguard pulls out an id card and swipes it through the lock. Two more step up to frisk Jaehwan and you before you go in.

“I'm curious, pet. What reasons?” Jaehwan asks indulgently.

“I have an inflated ego and decided I should be the one to catch the ever elusive thief” you deadpan. You grin as one of the three bodyguards slips up and grins themselves.

“Funny” Jaehwan says, the moment the bodyguards move away. You follow Jaehwan into the room and the door closes behind the two of you.

“I just need closure. I've accepted that the case is out of my hands. But I want to know what made the mafia go after him” you confess. The lounge is a long hall that leads to an empty desk at the end. The sound of footsteps resonate through the hall as Jaehwan walks ahead and you follow.

“Such a curious cat. You're very sure it's a man?” Jaehwan asks with the rise of an eyebrow. The two of you have reached an elevator and Jaehwan presses the up button.

“The modus operandi would be very different if it was a woman. I have enough evidence to be convinced that it is a man. Tall and handsome too I bet” you explain.

“Tall and handsome” Jaehwan repeats, amused by your deduction. The elevator door opens and Jaehwan graciously lets you step in first.

“The art gallery robbery in Incheon twenty months ago. It had to be an inside job done in real time. We canvassed the guest list and everyone had an alibi. The Night Fox wasn't a guest. So he must have been one of the staff. All of the help was chosen to be eye candy for rich perverted bastards. If he hadn’t broken in, he passed that test. Hence tall and handsome” you tell him.

“You're very observant” he comments, watching you like a hawk now.

“I wonder what you have noticed about me” he muses, stepping into your space.

“Nothing that I will tell you while we are locked in a room together because it might get me killed” you deadpan as you step back. You feel the glass of the elevator mirror against your back. Jaehwan leans and puts an arm on either side of your shoulders.

“I shall pry it out of you eventually” he whispers in your ears. The warmth of his breathe and his body against yours, is a contrast to the coolness of the air conditioning. It makes you shiver. You close your eyes and let out a soft sigh.

“I assumed you brought me here to show me something. So far all we've done is talk” you say, opening your eyes and looking directly into his. The tension in the air changes and the topic of discussion is summarily dismissed.

“I did” Jaehwan says, pulling away. The lift has been stationary for a while and you haven’t even noticed it. Jaehwan punches in a code on the number pad above the buttons and the door opens. He gestures for you to follow him into the room.

The bleached bright white walls make you hiss instantly. Your eyes can swear on the burning retinas that this room is brighter than a sunny day in a house made of reflective metals. On the wall opposite to the door hangs a painting. It’s a six feet by six feet painting of a woman in a traditional hanbok. The quality of the frame tells you that the work isn't expensive. That can't possibly be what Jaehwan wanted to show.

Things make more sense when the painting swings on its edge and reveals a safe behind it. It's a standard issue Hosse and Hosse with a biometric lock. Not the safest thing in the entire world. So what could it hold?

A glance over Jaehwan’s shoulder tells you there are folders in the safe. Jaehwan puts his hand in and pulls out a flat black velvet box. He holds up the box for you to see. You take the box, opening it to reveal a large necklace studded with diamonds along the length.

“A diamond necklace” you articulate, mentally estimating the worth. 500 million won in the legal market. If divided, worth more in the black market. The missing pieces in the necklace indicate that someone already had the same idea.

“Not just any necklace. It's the original designed by Dorocy for the famous actress Kim Seora” Jaehwan tells you.

“The original Sin of Seoul” you breathe out. This necklace is legendary. Stolen in 1987 from the Seoul Arts Museum, it disappeared from the scene never to resurface. Even in black markets.

“The necklace has a bloody history. Very few know that it was designed by Lee Jeonghan and then stolen by Dorocy. Lee Jeonghan was the grandfather of the current head of the mafia, Lee Jinsil” Jaehwan explains.

“So he murdered Kim Seora and took the necklace back?” you ask.

“Not exactly. Kim Seora wasn't as innocent as history remembers her. She died at someone else's hand. And Lee Jeonghan was never the kingpin. It was his brother who stole it back for him. It has been with the Serpents for safekeeping ever since” Jaehwan clarifies.

“And now the Night Fox wants it” you realize.

“Nothing ever escapes you, does it?” Jaehwan laughs.

“Where do the Panthers figure in?” you ask, ignoring his patronising tone.

“The original jewellery set contained earrings and bracelets too. The Panthers came to acquire the same. There was a feud over the ownership. The bloodbath of 2004 if you remember. As a gesture of peace, they agreed to keep the separate pieces” Jaehwan recounts.

“The Night Fox stole from the Panthers and is now coming for the necklace. A final thievery to complete the Sin of Seoul” Jaehwan adds.

“And you know this how?” you ask sharply.

“A calling card. I think you'll recognise his signature” Jaehwan says calmly. He pulls out a small card from the inner pocket of his suit jacket. The blue fox stamp is visible plain as day on the small card.

SOS. 2 July 2018.

“It's him alright. This is substantial information that the police need to know. We can catch him in the act and put him away for good” you say fervently.

“Because a moll walking into a police station has always ended well” Jaehwan snorts.

“The case is with the Bureau now. You could always argue for immunity” you remind him.

“If the Serpents ever find out I snitched, the consequences won't be so pretty. I'm heavily invested in staying alive and surviving this mess. You on the other hand, are free to do what you will with this information” he says, hinting heavily at what he thinks should be the next course of action.

“Who are you Lee Jaehwan?” you ask unwittingly. “You have access to the Serpents’ most precious possessions. You carry the Night Fox’s calling card around in your pocket even though it is important evidence. You cavort freely with a cop, going as far as bringing me down to a stronghold.”

“Yes I noticed that this building was more than some abandoned scene out of aTron movie” you say when his eyes narrow at you.

“Be careful about what you notice pet” he warns, taking the box away from you. Its locked away and your eyes never leave Jaehwan in the entire process.

“You said that the mafia would get to the Night Fox first and they would kill him. You set up an elaborate meeting so that the police force would know who the Serpents were targeting and yet here I am, being asked to be involved in catching him. Things don't add up Jaehwan” you lay the cards on the table.

“If the mafia get him, they will kill him without a trial. If they catch anyone suspected of being the Night Fox, they will meet the same fate” Jaehwan starts.

“And you care about the body count because?” you prompt.

“The Night Fox stole multiple things. Wouldn't you like to see it all returned?” Jaehwan asks.

“I only came here for information. Closure in a way. I'm not allowed to chase the culprit down” you insist.

“Oh please” Jaehwan barks a laugh. He steps forward, cornering you against the couch. “Your intentions weren't so noble.”

“Yours don't look very noble at the moment either” you fight back. The two of you stare at each other, neither willing to blink first. Your jaw sets and your lips thin, drawing Jaehwan’s attention to them.

Jaehwan puts his hand at the back of your neck and kisses you. His hands wander below your waist, pulling your leg up to his waist as the kiss deepens.

This is definitely not a noble intention, you note when the kiss deepens and he unbuttons your shirt.

-x-

“Why stay with the mafia? You could come away with me” you say, doodling on Jaehwan’s chest with your fingers.

“It’s not that easy” Jaehwan says hesitantly, as he holds your fingers to stop you from fooling around.

“What do they have on you? Why stay?” you ask curiously.

“You are such a curious cat, my dear pet” Jaehwan laughs. He doesn’t answer the question and you notice this fact.

“I don’t suppose you will rest till you know, will you?” he asks.

“I won’t push it, if it’s sensitive” you reply hesitantly. You know that the squeaky clean profile Sejeong pulled up hides a dark past.

“That’s oddly thoughtful of you” Jaehwan acknowledges.

“Not used to kindness very much, are you?” you ask.

“Being a street rat growing up doesn’t get you much kindness. A loo of sympathy and screams to get lost” Jaehwan says roughly.

“How did a street rat like you become a good singer?” you ask. Jaehwan laughs at the never ending barrage of questions.

“I don’t remember why I started it. But it would be good pay. Not fair, but enough for two orphan boys” Jaehwan recalls, running his hands through your bleached locks.

“Where is your brother now?” you ask. It’s the last question you promise yourself.

“Far away” Jaehwan replies.

“Are you both still in touch?” you wonder. It feels silly, the idea of Jaehwan bickering with someone, but also defending them. Fighting for the last piece of cake but bringing home an entire cake on a happy occasion. Domesticity isn’t a look you would imagine on him.

“You talk too much. Come here and kiss me more” Jaehwan says, grinning at your lost expression.

“We’ve been here for hours. Won’t the guards come looking?” you ask.

“They know not to disturb me” Jaehwan dismisses your concern. He holds your head by your hair and kisses your neck.

“Where did you learn to do that?” you ask, your body jerking as he hits a sensitive spot.

“You know, I kissed you to stop you from asking me so many damn questions.”

-x-

“I'm busy” Hakyeon says, putting the call on mute. You lean against the door of his cabin, indicating that you aren't leaving any time soon. Your hands fold and your feet tap impatiently.

“Let me call you back in 5. Get Sejeong and Sanghyuk briefed on whatever we know so far” he tells the other person. He nods in response to whatever the other says and puts the receiver down.

“I have important information regarding the Night Fox” you say, closing the door behind you.

“I told you to drop that case” Hakyeon says, his tone very cool to hide his disappointment.

“I was following up on another lead and stumbled onto the information” you lie.

“You were investigating robberies in the Northern suburbs. How did you come across information there?” Hakyeon cross questions.

“The Serpents have the Sin Of Seoul necklace. Have had it since 1987. The Night Fox intends to steal it. 2nd July. We have 5 days” you tell him. “The Bureau refused to answer any of my calls. They might listen to you or Chief Song.”

“How do you know this? The Night Fox doesn't intimate anyone in advance of his intended targets” Hakyeon frowns. “How do you know the Serpents have the necklace. Are we even sure it is the real deal?”

“I saw the necklace. It was the real deal. I saw the calling card left behind. The stamp was a specific colour of indigo. Just like the Night Fox uses” you explain.

“Who was your informant on this?” Hakyeon asks. His tone indicates anger and the danger of the situation.

“I'd rather not say” you recoil from the intensity.

“I will not go to Chief Song if this information isn't credible. I need to know” Hakyeon decides.

“You won't like it” you grumble.

“I have an officer following up on a case they shouldn't have access to. With information from an informant who is so high up in the ladder that they have access to confidential information from one of the top mafia gangs. If you think I like this situation, you are dead wrong” Hakyeon says, looking you in the eye.

“Lee Jaehwan” you let out. You haven't seen Hakyeon this angry since the operation a year ago when Sanghyuk was injured fatally.

“Lee fucking Jaehwan?” Hakyeon asks coldly. “The one blank card on the table. What's next? Do you happen to have Lee Jinsil or Jung Taekwoon on speed dial too?”

“I…”

“Forget it. It doesn't matter how you got this information. What matters is that you were probably stupid enough to get so involved that you might be implicated in crimes” Hakyeon exhales in frustration.

He sits down on his desk, deep in thought.

“You're suspended. No. You're on voluntary leave. We have to remove you from the situation. I'll take up discussing this information with Chief Song” Hakyeon decides. The resolution is clear in his tone.

“I can help” you argue. The last thing you need is to be further removed from this situation.

“You're going to tell me everything you know” Hakyeon demands. “And then you're going home and staying there for a week. More if required.”

You sigh and start recounting what you know. You trust Hakyeon but you can't shake the heavy feeling settling in your chest.

-x-

Glen Milli’s is unusually crowded for a Tuesday night. It has been a long day with Hakyeon grilling every last bit of information out of you. You need whiskey. Or something stronger if you can afford it.

Out of habit, you look around for Jaehwan. Lee Jaehwan is the root cause of the storm of thoughts in your head. You think back to the time you both slept together in the art gallery and the guilt weighs heavily on your heart.

Hakyeon and you aren’t an exclusive couple. But this feels like cheating. You wonder what in the world is wrong with you and how you could be seduced so easily by someone you’ve only know for some time.

Jaehwan is dangerous. And perhaps it is this danger that makes him alluring. A change from the long boring nights spent in the Red Light district. You mentally chastise yourself. You should be too old to fall for this.

You expect to see him performing on stage but he isn’t there right now. You accept the glass of whiskey and soda that you didn’t remember ordering.

“You looked like you could use a drink” a familiar voice says. You still. You could recognise the soft voice of Jung Taekwoon anywhere.

“How did you know?” you manage, twirling the glass around. There is no way in hell that you are drinking that whiskey now. Which is such a shame because you can already tell it is high quality from the amber glow of the liquid.

“Well, even if you didn’t, you will need one after this meeting” Taekwoon says smoothly.

“I know you know that I am a cop. Killing me will be a messy affair” you warn.

“You’ve already made a mess that you’re not worth” Taekwoon reminds you.

“What do you want?” You ask, knowing this isn’t the time for games. Taekwoon knows of your involvement with Jaehwan and isn’t happy about it.

“Normally I would kill you for all the trouble caused but someone who holds you in high regards is close to me too. And for their sake I am sparing your life” Taekwoon starts. “Provided you stay away from Jaehwan and the entire Night Fox affair.”

“What are you going to do to him?” you ask. There is a heavy feeling in your chest and your gut is flashing red warning signs at your brain.

“Wrong question to ask. Strike one” Taekwoon says, taking a long sip from his own glass.

“Are you going to kill him?” you ask, panic settling in.

“Strike two” Taekwoon replies evenly.

“Are you going to kill me?” you ask, dreading the response.

Taekwoon smiles at you before picking up your glass of whiskey. “No” he says. “Not if you leave and never return or speak of this again.”

“Excuse me” you say getting up. You turn, making it look like you are headed to the exit. You are a dead person now. The Panthers don’t leave evidence behind.

In hindsight, it must be this revelation that prompts you to throw caution to the air and head to the back of the club instead. You break into a run, headed to the green room instead.

“Hey!” a bouncer shouts as you run past him. “You can’t be here!”

“I am a cop and I have a warrant for this place!” you scream. This kick starts a commotion when the words cop and warrant go around. The bouncers are engaged in controlling the situation and you slip past them to the green room where Jaehwan usually waits before performing.

“He figured you would come” a voice says.

“Wonshik” you say, stopping dead in your tracks when you see him holding a gun to Jaehwan’s head. Both men sport bruises and Jaehwan’s lips are caked in blood.

“Told you he was an interesting man” Jaehwan jokes, his voice hoarse.

“You’re not supposed to be here” Wonshik says, pushing the pistol to Jaehwan’s head. “You were never supposed to be here. You should have let the case go when it shifted to the Bureau.”

“You warned me and I didn’t listen. This is my fault. Let Jaehwan go” you say. Getting out alive is the first priority now. Figuring out how, when and why Wonshik joined the Panthers is second.

“I asked Taekwoon to let you live. But you just wasted that chance. I can’t get you anymore” Wonshik explains. “So I need you to leave if you value your life.”

“Listen to the man” Jaehwan adds. Wonshik regards him with a poker look before turning back to you.

“Let me talk. I can help” Jaehwan says to Wonshik in a whisper. Your jaw sets. You’re not going to let Jaehwan die. You can’t let Wonshik commit murder.

“You have a minute” Wonshik says letting go of them. Jaehwan nods, walking over to you as fast as he can.

“I’m sorry I got you into this” he says, cupping your face with his hands. You’ve never really appreciated his hands and how gentle and firm they can be.

“The panther comes for the original sin” Jaehwan whispers and all of a sudden there is a sharp pain in your neck. Your knees give way and your world goes to black.

“Let’s go” is the last thing you hear, before your sense something pass over your body on the floor.

-x-

It takes a while for you to come to your senses. Your neck throbs and the room is black but thankfully no one has bothered tying you up.

‘The panther comes for the original sin’ is a phrase that keeps going through your head. You can’t seem to remember where you’ve heard it but it feels oddly familiar for some reason.

The Sin Of Seoul.

You sit up straight and immediately regret it as disorientation forces you back to the ground. Your brain has connected the dots faster than you anticipated. Something big is about to go down if the Panthers are headed over to steal the Sin of  Seoul for themselves.

It’s the rest of it that you have trouble wrapping your head around. How and why is Wonshik with the Panthers? Why exactly do they want to kill Jaehwan? The mafia have a blood treaty stating that they can’t kill without good cause. What did Jaehwan do?

You hold your head. You have no way of knowing what else Jaehwan has done. Maybe the Panthers want him for something other than his involvement with you. But what else do the Panthers and Serpents have in common?

The Sin of Seoul.

A mutual hatred for each other.

And Jaehwan caught in the crossfire.

This is way above your head. You can’t do this alone. But there is no way you can call Hakyeon. That shit storm won’t even compare to whatever is going on now. But if you sit back and do nothing, you have Jaehwan’s blood on your hands.

You pull out your phone and stare at Hakyeon’s number. You type something but change your mind.

-x-

It is raining again and you are soaked to the bone when you reach the art gallery. The southern district roads are a mess. There is a fire and you can hear 119 redirect fire trucks and ambulance to the place you are headed. As a consequence, the traffic is jammed and you are barely making any progress.

Two drivers in front of you get down and decide to fight in the middle of the street. Apparently one has accidentally crashed into the other one due to the other car stopping without warning. You groan, knowing there is no way out of it.

You abandon the car on the side and decide to leg the last two miles. The art gallery that Jaehwan took you to is only four blocks down and your heart races faster than your legs move. A fire truck turns into the road you were headed into and you gulp, picking up pace again when the adrenaline kicks in.

To your relief, it isn’t the tall building that’s caught on fire but a small deli next to it. A gas leak leading to an explosion. The paramedics are rushing people in and out and the firemen are busy trying to put the fire out. You look around, noticing that the water supply is connected to the security division of the art gallery.

It’s an easy way in. You drop your phone in your coat pocket and tie the button up, straightening up and heading to the doors. No one will notice you if you just walk through the doors and disappear in the chaos. You take deep breaths to get your breathing under control.

It’s ten steps. A fireman yells at you to move out of the way as he pulls on the large hose and redirects the group to the other side of the building. Five steps. You avoid tripping over the hose and quietly move in and out of the medics who are carrying a man injured in the fire. Three. Two. One. And you’re in.

You recognise the desk you come across. It’s the long hallway. There are people milling about in the hallway, looking confused and hesitant about leaving. The fire alarm is blaring but no one makes a move, knowing they are safe since the fire engines are here and there is no smoke.

“Hey you! Who are you and what are you doing here?” someone asks you sternly.

“They are with me” someone says authoritatively before you have a chance to speak. “And helping me evacuate the building. You should be leaving too Sir.”

You turn around to see a fireman. He’s tall and handsome despite the soot and ash covering his sweaty face. You almost snort when you think about how the hot fireman stereotype probably exists due to this man.  

“Look. There is no reason to evacuate. Everything is under control” the man reasons.

“The fire department can be the judge of that. For now Sir, I request you to comply and leave the building as quickly as you can” the fireman insists.

“It’s for the best” you insist. The man looks at the two of you suspiciously before nodding to himself. He starts gathering people and asking them to evacuate. The fireman nods and makes his way to the back as the people start to move out.

You find yourself being pulled along with him as he presses the elevator buttons and walks into the lift.

“What kind of fireman uses an elevator during a fire alarm?” you ask reaching for the gun strapped to the holster around your waist.

“I’m not a fireman and you know it” the fireman says, taking off his coat and helmet. He’s wearing an expensive dark blue shirt and well tailored grey pants. His waist is tiny but his shoulders are well built and he looks like he could be a model. His face supports your hypothesis, looking much better after the fake ash has been wiped off.

“Why the elaborate ruse?” you ask. You let up the security trigger with the gun still in the holster. You trust no one and aren’t about to start now. If anything, the revelation about Wonshik has you trusting people less.

“I’m Jaehwan’s… I am just someone who needs Jaehwan alive” the fireman… no the tall model confesses.

“Are you his lover?” you ask. The hint of jealousy in your words surprises you but you don’t let it show on your face. It would make sense wouldn’t it? Jaehwan’s a charming man who has the art of seduction down. And the tall stranger is the type of artwork that would complement his pretty face.

The thrill of dating a mysterious enigma would be better than a forbidden romance between a policeman and the mafia. Not that there was a romance to speak of. You have no reason to be possessive.

“Oh god no. But from your words, it sounds like you would love to be it” he grins.

“I have a gun and I am not afraid to use it if you continue making stupid suggestions” you say wryly. “I am invested in keeping him alive too. That’s why I am here.”

“You get emotionally invested pretty easily” the stranger noted.

“What makes you think that?” you ask, taking the gun out of your coat.

“You chased after me for two years. Or is it more? I can’t quite remember. Time passes by quickly when you live the good crime life” he admits.

“The Night Fox” you say, realization hitting you like a ton of bricks. Of course. How else would Jaehwan have his authentic calling card? Lee Jinsil would never have let him take the original.

“You’re as smart as he says you were” the Night Fox praised. “Well not very since you walked into the Serpent’s nest itself to rescue your damsel in distress. But quick on the uptake.”

“How do you and Jaehwan know each other?” you ask, raising and pointing the gun at him.

“Hold your questions. We have our dear beloved to rescue” the Night Fox says, turning the barrel to point to the lift door with a gentle nudge. He pulls out a gun of his own from an ankle holster and enters the security code.

You hold the gun at the door, keeping a sharp eye on your companion. The Night Fox, here in flesh. You can’t tell if he is lying or not but you believe him. And this encounter is disorienting. You miss whiskey the most at the moment. Perhaps you should have listened to Hakyeon and stayed out of this entire mess.

The door opens and you hear the sound of safety triggers being pulled down. The Night Fox steps out with his gun pointing to someone just across the room and out of the view. You follow and the dead bodies of Lee Jinsil and his bodyguards lying on the floor come into the view.

Standing a few feet away from the body is Jung Taekwoon. He holds one gun to Jaehwan’s head, watching him, while holding a second to the Night Fox who has entered the room.

The Night Fox’s gun isn’t pointed at Jung Taekwoon but instead at Wonshik who is to his left. He holds the black velvet box in his hand and was probably examining the necklace before you came in. You keep your gun aimed at Jung Taekwoon.

“Shooting wouldn’t be a wise idea” Wonshik says, stepping closer to Taekwoon.

“It doesn’t have to come down to that” the Night Fox says. “The deal was that we take down the Serpents and you give us the diamonds and we leave with them alive.”

“I only said I would give you the diamonds” Taekwoon says smoothly. He nods at Wonshik who tosses Jaehwan the box.

“But there was no reason to let us live afterwards” Jaehwan concludes. He struggles to stand up but looks Jung Taekwoon right in the eye as he says it.

“You knew this all along. So why bring your pet cop along?” Taekwoon asks.

“Killing a cop would be a messy affair. After all, you can’t seduce them all to your side, can you?” Jaehwan asks. The Night Fox throws him his gun and in a flash Jaehwan is behind you, holding the gun to your head while your own is now with the Night Fox. Taekwoon tosses a gun at Wonshik who aims it at the Night Fox while he aims for you.

“Have you considered that I might not care and kill them anyways?” Taekwoon asked, raising an eyebrow at you. “What’s another dead body in a pile of so many?”

“Not when there are more on the way. Did you think that my pet would be stupid enough to come here without backup on the way?” Jaehwan asks, kissing you on your earlobe. You bite your lip and your heart drops as you think of the message you typed to Hakyeon asking for help but left in the drafts.

“Biting your lips” Wonshik says, looking at you. “That was always your tell. There is no backup on the way. You were stupid enough to come here all alone.”

“I could kill you both right now and when the cops arrive they will discover that I took down two of the most feared mob bosses in the city. They would felicitate me instead of arresting me” Jaehwan speaks up, sparing you from acknowledging or denying that statement.

“It’s cute that you think either of the three of you will make it out alive” Taekwoon laughs. He reloads his gun by resetting the cartridge and shoots it. You scream as Jaehwan pulls the two of you down to the ground.

The Night Fox shoots as well, hitting Wonshik in his chest. Taekwoon growls and shoots at him as well, missing him by a hair as he moves.

“Hongbin!” Jaehwan exclaims, abandoning you and running to the Night Fox. You pull your phone out, sending Hakyeon that SOS and hitting the lock button four times to activate the notification app that Sanghyuk tracks. You scramble to your feet and shoot at the roof in an order to get control of the situation.

“Nobody move or I will make sure that none of you can” you threaten. Your voice is shaky and your ankle pains. You’re very sure it has been injured in the chaos.

“I have backup on the way and none of you will escape alive if you don’t cooperate” you add.

“There’s four of us against just you. Don’t be stupid” Jaehwan warns.

“I don’t care. And fuck the Miranda rights. I need answers” you growl. “So one of you start talking immediately.”

Wonshik slumps against Taekwoon and you start. He doesn’t look so good. Your resolve waivers but you can’t drop your stance.

“You can’t win this fight. Let us go so that I can get Wonshik to a hospital. Or he will die” Taekwoon tells you.

“I can’t do that” you reply, your heart growing heavy. Betrayal or not, if Wonshik dies on your watch then it will forever be on your conscience. And there is a very real chance that he might, looking at the growing pool of blood on the floor.

“Let them go pet” Jaehwan says, pushing the barrel of your gun away. It’s a thing the two of them tend to do. Jaehwan and The Night Fox. Hongbin. Now you have a name to match the face.

You know a lot more now than you had expected. You begin to piece the timeline of events together. Jung Taekwoon hires the Night Fox to threaten the Serpents to steal the Sin Of Seoul and places Jaehwan as an inside man. Jaehwan seduces Lee Jinsil and acquires the information needed to make his way in.

All of it is a cover for his actual goal. Destroying the rival gang so that the Panthers can rule the city. And of course it would be less messy than starting an outright civil war with the other gang.

You would be impressed if your life wouldn’t be on the line. And as it stands, you aren’t very impressed with the situation.

You sigh and jab the down button for the elevator.

“All three of you are living on borrowed time” Taekwoon promises as he picks up Wonshik’s body. The three of you watch till the elevator closes and heads down.

“You were always a sucker for damsels in distress” Jaehwan chuckles. You school your expression and point your gun at him again.

“I’m not done with the two of you. Once the cops get here, both of you are going to jail for your crimes. And don’t worry. Jung Taekwoon will join you there” you say.

“You underestimate him” Jaehwan laughs. “You don’t know how dangerous he really is.”

“Part of the reason you are here really. I needed leverage to get out alive. He would have killed both of us. But luckily you were here and his lover came along as well to protect you. Injuring Wonshik was never the plan but it worked in our favour” Jaehwan explained. “Nice shooting by the way, dear brother.”

Brother. The word makes your blood boil. The Night Fox was Jaehwan’s brother. After all things said and done, you feel like an idiot.

“Don’t look so surprised. So many people say we look alike” Hongbin jokes at your expression.

“You knew all along. You knew I was chasing after your own brother” you accuse, your gun lowering.

“Wasn’t it obvious? It was the easiest way of getting you involved” Jaehwan accepts. You know that it is true. Jaehwan approached you with the proposition of catching the Night Fox and kept you involved on the pretext of it. You hadn’t expected to tumble into a complex web of lies and betrayal while you were at it. But what else was expected while dealing with the mafia? You look at the bodies of the Serpent members lying around. Murder is a small cost to pay in this business. And you are about to become collateral damage.

“Before you ask, it also means that we knew of Taekwoon and Wonshik’s love affair. They’re quite a pair” Hongbin says, picking up the forgotten necklace box.The love affair is news to you. How long has it been since Wonshik has been together with Taekwoon? Is this why he was so surprised to find him in the restaurant on the night of the undercover operation? Was Wonshik originally a Panther? Or did he fall in love with Jung Taekwoon later? How and why?

The questions keep messing with your head. Every answer, ever explanation only leads to more. You no longer know what is right and what is wrong.

“Which is exactly why all three of us are now marked for dead. Nothing will save us from Taekwoon’s wrath” Jaehwan says, his tone turning serious.

“Not if we escape now. We’re wasting valuable time” Hongbin grumbles.

“You’re not escaping on my watch” you say angrily. Your gun is loaded and aim steady. There is a tell tale siren and the rumble of a helicopter landing on the roof. Your backup is here. Hakyeon is coming to help.

“You could come with us love” Jaehwan offers.

“You can’t be serious” Hongbin protests.

“But I am. A life for a life. We’re alive right now thanks to you distracting Taekwoon. It’s only fair. And I did enjoy our night together pet” Jaehwan winks.

You don’t think before lunging for him with your own hands. You feel like such a fool. A toy for his amusement. That’s all you are to him. To be used and discarded at will. You can’t believe that you effectively disobeyed Hakyeon for this vile disgusting piece of shit.

Jaehwan puts up a good fight but overpowers you easily. He pins you down to the ground, straddling you and using his body weight to hold you down. One hand holding you down by the shoulder and the other at your neck.

“I guess your answer is no” Jaehwan says.

“You think?” you spit out.

“Goodbye pet” Jaehwan says lovingly before putting his hand at your neck. In a strong sense of deja vu and stronger sensation of pain, your world fades to black again.

You know that when you wake up, both of them will be gone and out of your grasp forever.

 

**-The End-**

**Author's Note:**

> I am still debating if I should make this into a three part series with WonTaek's story and the sequel of this fic. But so far... no inspiration T_T
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
